


put your dirty angel face (between my legs)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Veela Harry Potter, wanking is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: It's hard, to always be perfect, to always pretend that nothing effects you.Pietro tries his best to help her relax.





	put your dirty angel face (between my legs)

  * The End is coming and the Earth needs to show a united front. 



At least, that's what the United Nations believe, so the Rogues (commonly called Team Cap) are being granted a temporary pardon with the understanding that they _will_ answer for any past crimes after saving the world. Pietro wonders who is going to be the one to remind them of that. 

Definitely not Honey. Not the girl who has suffered from their actions, who wants to rip them to pieces and laugh at their remains. Not the woman who has the be completely perfect at all times.

It's hard, to always be perfect, to always pretend that nothing effects you.

Pietro tries his best to help her relax.

The morning that the Rouges are due to arrive, he watches as she goes about getting ready, putting on her armour: matching underwear, a crisp ruby red shirt and a dark grey pencil skirt before twisting her hair up and painting on her face. 

He waits until she's cast the right spells to make sure her hair and make up stay in place before speeding over and plucking her off of the seat and back onto the bed.

"Piet..." Honey murmured as he pushed her skirt up to her waist. 

"Let me help you, dorogaya, please." He pressed a kiss to her knee. 

The redhead bit her lip lightly, before nodding her consent. 

Pietro hooked his finger around her knickers and pulled them to the side.

He began by softly kissing her mound, before letting his tongue slide between her folds and then flicking up sharply, revelling in her soft gasp. He then started lapping at her steadily, drinking in the taste and sweet smell of her.  

Pietro couldn't help but moan as he felt her thighs tense around his head and her hands curl into his hair. He brought his other hand around and slowly slid a finger into her, moving it back and forth to create some friction. 

"Piet Piet  _oh Piet_!" Honey cried when he added another finger and curled them up, sucking deep on her clit. He carried on for a few more minutes before she tensed up, arched her back and let out a loud, wordless, short scream. Pietro forced himself to pull away from her clit while her inner muscles spasmed around his fingers. 

Once he was sure that she was completely relaxed, Pietro pulled his fingers back out and, pressing a few kisses to the top of her inner thigh, stumbled to his feet to fetch a damp cloth. 

"You know I'll be thinking about that all day now." Honey told him as he gently cleaned her thighs. She was trying to sound disapproving, but there was a slight smile on her lips and her shoulders looked a lot more relaxed than they had been for the past week, "Do you need..."

"No." Pietro grunted, throwing the cloth back in the direction of the bathroom, ignoring the throb of his cock as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Lady Stark?" FRIDAY spoke up, "The Royal Wakandan Quinjet just entered New York airspace. I calculate that it will arrive at the Compound in less than ten minutes."

"Thank you FRI." Honey called up, pushing her skirt back down and sitting up, not a strand of hair out of place, giggling as Pietro whimpered in protest. 

"Try not to be late to the conference, babe, General Talbot is getting pretty pissed about it." She teased him, slipped on her heels. 

"General Talbot is always pissed." He responded, shoving his hand down his joggers. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can now no longer say that I've never written Marvel porn...
> 
> I tried writing it from Honey's POV, but it wasn't working out very well, so I switched it. 
> 
> This takes place minutes before the last part of _with broken words i tried to say (honey don't you be afraid)_  
> ... none of Team Cap need to know that though. 
> 
> Please Review xx


End file.
